


法系宿舍02  好心当做驴肝肺

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 召黑 醉酒召唤在线乱性第二章就开车，虽然开到一半抛锚了
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 5





	法系宿舍02  好心当做驴肝肺

  
那天被召唤莫名其妙亲了之后，黑魔对召唤的不满又提升了不少，这些天他依旧阴沉着脸不和召唤说一句话，但至少他们没再吵架过。不过平时黑魔在家里也很少说话，所以赤魔全当他们俩已经和好了。  
“对了，这周末要不要去金蝶放松一下？”赤魔把刚煎好的荷包蛋盖到生吐司上，淋了几滴酱油，戳破嫩嫩的蛋黄。  
“恐怕没时间，队长说周末要加练，”召唤不像赤魔那么讲究，荷包蛋夹在吐司中间就大口大口吃起来，沾了满嘴蛋黄，“就很怪，那个机制我们都练了快一周了还是没法突破，明明参考了别的队的经验，搞不懂究竟哪里错了。”  
“黑魔也跟你一起吗？”  
“肯定啊，这个机制必须每个人都要过。”召唤回想起那天，黑魔都伤得那么严重了还不配合治疗，他就使了个坏心眼控制住黑魔，顺便观察黑魔的反应，结果黑魔跟吓破胆一样变成木头人，召唤失望极了。更气人的是他好心帮黑魔两次了，那家伙却连个谢谢也不说。召唤心里骂他活该，祝他转场必断天语。

到了周末，黑魔比平时提前一个小时出门，为了过机制先来到训练场做模拟练习。他在心里默默倒计时，想象熟练得不能再熟练的前半场时间轴，在空旷的模拟场地里跑来跑去。其实他并不像召唤说的那样笨手笨脚，要跑起来也很灵活，他知道召唤喜欢损他。“不用读条真好啊，我想怎么动就怎么动”，说这话时召唤就挡在他面前遮住敌人，然而黑魔已经习惯性无视了。  
没必要和傻子较劲。黑魔无法理解一个快一米八的大男人天天抱个毛茸茸的宝石兽，把严肃的战斗当儿戏的行为。他还记得有一次召唤的宝石兽在轮番攻击中无法战斗，召唤顿时跟没了魂一样只会念毁荡了，可笑，没了宝石兽就不会战斗了？  
黑魔觉得自己很厉害，一边重温战斗流程一边在心里把召唤嘲笑了一番。确认自己完全熟练以后，他打算去打会儿木桩热热身。  
……妈的。他一来就看到召唤已经先他一步站在木桩前，指挥宝石兽释放攻击。  
黑魔没骂出声来，他还是要当个文明人。该死的，这家伙难道跟在自己身后出门的？明明他偷偷摸摸在召唤门口偷听十几分钟，确认里面的人还在呼噜噜打鼾才出门。  
这边召唤余光看见黑魔，继续手中的循环。他清楚黑魔和自己在许多地方意外地一致，比如提前加练，比如打爆木桩争输出第一。所以他来到训练场看到模拟场地有人以后自觉地来打木桩了。今天手感很好，直击暴击比往常多了一点，召唤在木桩发出被打爆的灰烟时收起了魔导书，转身走向模拟场地，看都不看黑魔一眼。  
被无视的黑魔也不生气，倒不如说这样形同陌路也挺好，他没必要与召唤交流，也不想去交流。就算是合住也没有多大关系，他们向来各自处理各自的事，顶多吃饭的时候要坐在一起，不过电视里的新闻并不会让气氛尴尬。黑魔没想多久就念动咒语，开始熟练的循环。

加练一直持续到晚上，本以为这周又是白给，没想到竟然靠学者的lb过本了。分配完战利品后一班人马声势浩大地去酒吧庆祝，黑魔则拒绝了邀请一个人走回家。  
黑魔不喜欢嘈杂的环境，尽管他酒量其实很好，属于千杯不倒的那类。只是一想到要和那个傻子坐在同一张沙发上喝酒，听他胡言乱语，黑魔就一个头四个大，而且结束后队友们还会以他们住一起为由让黑魔背召唤回去。他不是没干过，从前年轻不懂事的时候他还是个体贴室友兼战友的良好青年，然而召唤每次都会在他背上乱踢，甚至吐他一身，黑魔就怕了。  
回到家时灯是暗的，黑魔才想起来赤魔有说周末去金蝶游乐场玩。屋子里只有黑魔一个人，倒也不感到寂寞，整理战利品洗漱洗衣服一套操作下来也到了十一点，在副本待了一天人也疲惫得不行，他关了灯钻进被窝准备休息，反正召唤有钥匙，不需要他跑下楼开门……  
等等，那家伙喝醉了好像钥匙都对不上锁孔吧。黑魔回想起之前给醉酒召唤收拾烂摊子的事，瞬间睁眼睡意全无。差点就忘了还有个大麻烦等着他，而且今晚赤魔不在只有自己孤军奋战。他无奈地下床穿好衣服，去厨房给醉鬼调了醒酒茶，又去醉鬼的房间拿了换洗衣物，最后备了个盆防止醉鬼吐得满地都是。  
做完这些工作，在沙发上等人回来的保姆黑魔在心里狠狠咒骂醉鬼，祝他巴哈不死鸟对齐boss上天。

不知过了多久，门外传来了钥匙和锁孔激烈摩擦的声音。黑魔心想头大的节目开始了，站起来给他的醉鬼舍友开门。  
“嗯？”召唤身上没有浓烈到刺鼻的酒精味，反倒是有股好闻的花香。黑魔看到他有些茫然地看着自己，似乎和以往不同。召唤没有说胡话也没有吐一地，只是酒精上头有些脸红，但黑魔也不知道这人醉没醉。  
两人在门口僵持了一会儿，直到夜间的冷风吹来，黑魔才把人拉进屋子。结果他刚关上门，就被召唤从身后抱住。“喂，你干嘛？”黑魔想从对方的禁锢中挣脱，脚下一个打滑两人一起栽进沙发。  
黑魔全当召唤是醉酒行为受到了延迟咏唱，赶紧从沙发上起来准备拿醒酒茶，却被召唤拉住往沙发上按。“别闹了！”论力气黑魔不敌召唤是事实，更何况现在召唤还有醉酒buff加成，黑魔愣是在沙发上扑腾了半天没起来，直到召唤趴到他身上吻住嘴唇。  
只是黑魔还没体会个明白召唤就直起身子结束了接吻，这回他连舌头都没伸。然而正当黑魔以为一切结束了的时候，召唤突然摸上黑魔的胸口，解开黑魔睡衣的纽扣，趁黑魔脑袋宕机又扒了黑魔的睡裤。接下来的事情远超黑魔想象，他所预想的帮醉鬼料理的后事一个都没发生，还被人扒了个精光，罪魁祸首的双手不安分地在他的胸口和下身摸来摸去，有一下没一下地捏着他的乳头。黑魔不是不懂窗外事的呆子，自然明白这些举动意味着什么，只是放在自己身上太突然了，而且黑魔其实还是个——  
“啊？！”  
召唤的一只手包住黑魔的阴茎，指腹在囊袋和柱身根部不停揉捻，另一只抚摸黑魔的下腹，很快就把自慰次数屈指可数的黑魔刺激硬了。黑魔羞愧地别开脸，被讨厌的人弄硬可不是什么好事。召唤开始上下撸动硬挺的柱身，不时碰一碰敏感的龟头和冠状沟，一下子汹涌而来的快感让黑魔有点跟不上。他哪里有过如此快节奏的性事，根本不敌召唤的攻势，闭着眼发出几声舒服的呻吟。  
就在他刚产生射精的欲望时，召唤停下了动作，脱下自己的裤子随便撸了几下后抬起黑魔的双腿。  
“等，等下？你……你想干嘛？”  
“干你。”今晚的召唤终于开口说话了。  
召唤所谓的干真的很直白，竟然不带一点润滑就提枪上阵，龟头抵在黑魔紧紧的后穴入口吐出点清液就捅了进去。黑魔疼得嗷嗷直叫，手指用力扣着沙发套，眼泪都被逼出来了。没有开发过的身体连手指都没进去过，就被召唤的阴茎像劈柴火一样劈开，黑魔不得不大喘气来缓解烧脑的疼痛。  
“你他妈有病吗？”黑魔骂出脏话。  
身上的召唤完全没有听进去，也没管黑魔适没适应，撑开肠壁没多久就开始挺进腰身抽送起来。黑魔感到体内的东西一下一下进入地更深，肠道被一点点捅开的疼痛简直要让他发疯。他被召唤撞得止不住叫唤，却根本感觉不到舒服，硬挺的阴茎也因疼痛萎了下去。而且体内的东西仿佛在慢慢变大，黑魔害怕自己的肉体会受伤出血。他喊疼，喊召唤住手，哭喊着求饶，召唤却没听到一样抽送得更厉害，丝毫没有停下的趋势，黑魔第一次知道召唤的持久力如此惊人。  
黑魔不知道这场刑罚持续了多久，到后面他甚至流不出泪水，嗓子也发哑了。他疼得麻木，觉得自己的身体就这样废了，干脆闭上眼睛自暴自弃地任召唤摆布。他数不清召唤在他体内冲撞了多少下，直到召唤突然间停下，体内有点略微冰凉的东西冲击肠道。  
射过的召唤没在黑魔体内多待，很快便退出来，提起滑落到地上的裤子，踉踉跄跄地朝浴室走去，一路上撞到不少家具。黑魔这会儿确定召唤是真的醉了，然而有什么用呢，他以为这个醉鬼会露出难堪的一面要自己帮着收拾，却没想到是个拔吊无情的人把自己当飞机杯爽完连个衣服都不给盖上。  
人渣。  



End file.
